1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a culture medium, especially to a culture medium for culturing neurons.
2. Description of Related Art
A nervous system is a complex cellular communication network that is mainly composed of neurons and glial cells (neuroglial cells). Glial cells occupy spaces between the neurons and modulate the neurons' functions. The neurons sense stimuli and transmit this information to the brain for processing and storage. For example, the neurons receive diverse stimuli from the environment (e.g. light, touch, sound) and transmit electrical signals, which are then converted into chemical signals to be passed on to other cells.
Neurons exist in a number of different shapes and sizes, and can be classified by their morphology and function. The basic morphology of a neuron includes a cell body and neurites projecting/branching from the cell body towards other neurons. The neurites can also be divided into two types by their functions. One is a dendrite, which branches around the cell body and receive signals from other neurons to the cell body. The other is an axon, which branches from the cell body and grows continually without tapering. The axon conducts the signals away from the neuron's cell body. The end of the axon has branching terminals that release neurotransmitters into a gap between the branching terminals and the dendrites of other neurons. Thus, the information or signal is propagated.
Neuron damage can lead to neurite degeneration and retraction. If the damage is severe, breaks in neurites affect signal transmission and the cellular communication between neurons will cease.
What is needed, therefore, is a culture medium for culturing neurons which can reconnect opposite terminals in broken neurites.